Iscariot
by ClynicalBrat
Summary: This story is based upon JCS 2000 (there is an english version of it as well). Written from Judas POV, it explores rather dark corners of his soul. Some light slashy undertones included.
1. Default Chapter

Dislaimer: this story is inspired by JCS 2000 movie, and by the historycal source itself, of course. It's in russian, but if you wish to read the english version of it, just browse through stories written by me, and click on "12'th wheel".  
  
P.S.: I am not christian in any way, so please don't waste your time preaching. This story is quite innocent, well as innocent as it can be written after the video, where some slashy undertones were quite HEAVILY IMPLIED…the ones who saw it, will understand me. I ignore flames, which are made not in a way of constructive criticism.  
  
  
  
Теперь ты мой!  
  
В трагическом изломе  
  
Разверзнутых в полете смерти рук.  
  
Ты мой…  
  
В последнем тихом стоне,  
  
В глазах, темнеющих от страшных мук.  
  
Не нужно больше мне тебя делить…  
  
Ни с совестью, ни с долгом, ни с толпой,  
  
Ни с Богом, что задумал искупить  
  
Грехи свои кровавые тобой.  
  
На перекрестке времени, в тиши,  
  
Обещанного ожидая чуда,  
  
Ради тебя не пожалев души,  
  
Тебя дождется верный твой Иуда.  
  
  
  
Пролог  
  
Перекресток времени  
  
Я…Я все еще существую, и это – самое страшное наказание, которое Бог в его жестокой и вечной мудрости, придумал специально для меня. Я – никто, метущаяся душа, у которой нет будущего, и нет пути назад, только бесконечная карусель воспоминаний, которые страшным многоцветным каллейдоскопом сменяют друг друга в моем сознании, шагнувшем за грань безумия. Иногда мне кажется, что я заблудился в этих далеких отголосках моей жизни, и я не знаю хочу ли я выбраться из этого лабиринта, иногда мне кажется , что я врятли когда нибудь смогу, даже если-б захотел….Я уверен только в одном – я не могу избавиться от своей памяти. Мне не дано блаженного забытья, которое раз и навсегда прекратило бы мои страдания. Ни смотря ни на, что я продолжаю помнить, продолжаю видеть глаза, цвета на столько чистого и ясного, что даже небо в летний день не смогло бы сравниться с ними по глубине. В этих глазах, подернутых дымкой печали, скрывалось столько тайн, недосягаемых, но от этого еще более манящих. Я вижу Его лицо перед моими глазами, куда бы не посмотрел, слышу Его голос, мягкий, тихий, а иногда властный и твердый. Иногда эти иллюзии заполняют все пространство вокруг меня, унося меня с собой вихрем чувств, в мир теней, отброшенных той, далекой жизнью, и кажется, что я вновь вернулся в те времена, освещенные его присутсвием. В те времена, когда одно лишь его лицо проливало больше света в наши души и сердца, чем все сияние звезд, луны и солнца сложенные вместе могли бы дать миру. И тогда..я улыбаюсь…и кажется, что у меня есть надежда. Но…это не так. И каждый раз, когда я робко, поборов сомнения начинаю верить, что это Он, на самом деле Он пришел за мной, что я прощен, что я понял его правильно и сделал то, что должен был, выполнив свою роль в его Плане, что я могу наконец присоединиться к нему и мне будет даровано счастье просто быть возле ног Его, как это бывало раньше, сотни жизней назад, эта надежда разлетается на сотни осколков, и они вонзаются в мое сердце, жгут глаза, которые уже не могут проливать слезы. Адское пламя осушило их…  
  
Все, что мне осталось – ждать…ждать без надежды на спасение, ведь я не заслуживаю его, ждать в тишине, по тому , что я понял , что взывать к милосердию безсмысленно, ждать терпеливо, по тому, что проклятия, мольбы, обвинения, вопросы иссякли, вечность назад….я могу просто ждать. По тому, что я не знаю ни одной молитвы , которая могла бы спасти меня…и никто не знает. Я - предатель, который предал не только того, кого любил больше всего на свете, но и самого себя. Я - дурак , который думал, что лучше знает как все должно быть. Я – преступник, чья грешная душа полюбила Сына сильнее чем Бога, и совсем не той любовью, которой следовало. Я – лжец, который сам себя заставил поверить, что от его воли хоть что-то зависит, что он - двенадцатое и самое главное колесо в колеснице Истории. Я – непрощенный, который отправился бы в Ад и вернулся обратно, только для того, что-б повернуть время вспять, и что-б его преступление никогда не было совершено. Я….все еще существую….Я – Иуда Искариот.  
  
  
  
Глава 1.  
  
  
  
Неожиданная вспышка света, почти болезненная…и вот, печальное и страшное нигде, в котором существует моя душа обретает форму, звук и жизнь…Под моими ногами песок, над моей головой безжалостное голубое небо. Я закрываю глаза, по тому, что они слезятся. Я на столько привык видеть лишь черноту, или смутные тени, что такое количество деталей причиняют моим глазами боль. Я чувствую, как псевдо-реальность затягивает меня в себя, иллюзорная и в то же время такая очевидная. Она делает меня частью себя, выхватывает меня из ниоткуда и поворачивает время вспять…Это и есть власть Бога, теперь я понимаю…  
  
Я все еще стою с закрытыми глазами, надеясь и страшась одновременно, что когда я открою их я окажусь там где я должен быть – в моем личном Аду. Но, неожиданно, порыв горячего пустынного ветра обдает мое лицо огненной волной, взьерошивает мои волосы, заставляет кожей почувствовать удушающую жару и мелкие песчинки…И вот открыв глаза, я вижу песчанную землю Кериота. Желтую, иссушенную солнцем, жаждущую хотя-бы крошечной капельки дождя. Мои губы потрескались от жажды…  
  
Я сидел на большом плоском камне, который одиноко лежал там где должна была бы протекать река. Но это был плохой год, засушливый, вся вода ушла без остатка , а небо не посылало дождя. Пастбища превратились в пустыри, где кроме пыли и камней ничего нельзя было найти. Овцы и прочий скот валились целями стадами, и люди были тоже близки к голодной смерти. Мой отец был богатым человеком, владельцем больших земель, скота и прочих богатств. Из- за засухи, у нас наступили серьезные финансовые проблемы. Воды в доме было достаточно, так как управляющий отца заранее позаботился обо всем, купив участок земли на котором находился родник не пересыхающий даже в засуху, но его еле хватало на нужды нашей семьи. Урожай был на столько бедным, что ни о какой выгоде речи и быть не могло, а повальный мор скота принес состоянию отца серьезные убытки. Будучи человеком вспыльчивым и горячим, он в очередной раз впал в ярость, проклиная всех и вся, и я просто не мог оставаться дома. На меня давила вся эта обыденая скука, в купе с выматывающей жарой.  
  
Я не знал куда я направляюсь, солнце раскалило город сделанный сплошь из камня, как сковороду, и нигде не было спасения от зноя. Я шел по пустым улицам, все прятались от обжигающих лучей солнца по домам. Лишь калеки да нищие, на грани смерти от голода и жажды встречались мне по пути. От них исходило зловоние, лица, изжареные до черна казалось были сделаны из грубой кожи, менее всего напоминающей человеческую.  
  
Ближе к окраине я заметил группу людей, которые показались мне необычными. Должно быть это были путешественники, по тому как никого из них я ранее не видел. Одеты они были бедно, но чисто, и их походные одежды, хоть и были истрепаны от долгой носки, выглядели вполне опрятно. Они тоже были сильно загоревшими, им явно приходилось добрую часть времени проводить под открытым небом. Все это не удивило бы меня- мало ли путешетсвенников захаживало в наш город? Но, что в действительности привлекло мое внимание… так это странное свечение которое исходило от них. Его нельзя было увидеть глазами, но можно было почувствовать, хотя может быть это просто жара так действовала на меня?  
  
  
  
На мгновение мой взгляд упал на одного из них, человека чьи длинные светлые волнистые волосы, выделяли его среди остальных. Редко встретишь такой цвет в наших местах…он явно был чужеземцем. Хотя не столько необычный цвет волос заставил меня неотрывно смотреть на него, сколько что-то непостижимое в нем самом. Лица с такого расстояния я разглядеть не мог, но было в нем что-то такое…что вызвало странное, волнующее ощущение в моей груди. Он присел на землю возле стены, рядом с несчастными калеками и попрошайками, которые пытались найти убежище от солнца в тени дома. Я не понял зачем он это делает, ведь они были скопищем всякой заразы. Он начал о чем-то разговаривать с ними, и мне показалось, что он то-ли пытается их утешить, то-ли рассказывает им о чем то. Я подходил ближе, и видел, что лица этих отвратительных людей освещались улыбкой каждый раз когда он обращался к ним. Странное это было зрелище. Я припомнил услышанный мной недавно разговор, что в город пришли последователи некоего пророка, члены какой-то секты .Вероятно об этих людях и шла речь. Слишком много стало таких доморощенных культов в наше время, все спали и видели приход мессии. Только об этом и шли разговоры….уже добрую тысячу лет. Наш народ . казалось, привык жить с мыслью, что завтра утром придет спаситель и настанет конец света, а затем будет воздано правденикам и грешникам по делам их.  
  
Я с грустью подумал - вот еще одна кучка людей, обманывающих самих себя, и верящих в то, что они менее ординарны и скучны чем все остальные. Не могу сказать, что это меня впечатлило. Я был слишком циничен что-б даже на секнуду представить себе, что они могут исповедовать что-то стоящее. В последнее время больше всего шуму наделал пророк Иоанн, живущий в пустыне и считавший лучшей пишей своей молитву, ну или на крайний случай саранчу. Я видел его…этого Иоанна. Худющий, черный , с продубленной солнцем и пустынным ветром кожей, страшный, со зловолнным, почти беззубым ртом. И этот человек нес людям волю Божью? Он, с горящими безумием глазами, сиплым, срованным постоянными проповедями голосом, был посланцем небес? Я не мог и не хотел в это верить.  
  
Пожав плечами я направился к городским воротам. Мне больше всего хотелось оставить запах пота, гниющей плоти и бедности позади. Я спиной ощущал взгляды полные ненависти, которые бросали мне в спину люди. Я мог понять их, ведь я был богато одет, чист, и выглядел сытым…По моему виду никак нельзя было сказать, что я умираю от жажды. Нашу семью многие ненавидели, считая, что именно мы крадем воду, и именно из-за нас жажда замучала всех. Им просто нужно было найти виноватых..крошечный родник на нашей территории ничего бы не изменил, но толпа никогда не задумывается о мелочах.  
  
Они ненавидели меня, эти люди. Они были отвратительны, смотреть на них было тошнотворно, но тем не менее я жалел их. Жалел и презирал одновременно, впрочем как и самого себя. Где то в глубине моей души, я ненавидел себя за свой сытый и довольный вид, богатую одежду…но еще больше, за нежелание что- либо менять  
  
Я тоже жаждал…но не воды. Я мог бы выпить ее великое множество, но не насытиться. Я желал получить ответы, но не знал вопросов….  
  
Я был взрослым мужчиной, уже миновавшим порог тридцати лет. Несмотря на то, что по традициям нашей семьи я с моей женой, к которой я не испытывал никаких чувств и брак с которой был лишь частью делового соглашения моего отца с ее отцом, жил в отчем доме, я все же был совершенно самостоятельным человеком, твердо стоящим обоими ногами на земле. Мне не были свойственны пространные мечты и размешления о смысле жизни. Я не тратил времени как многие другие "чистые иудеи" сидя в синагогах и занимаясь лбимым делом - переливанием из пустого в порожнее. Я старался преумножить состояние отца, наледником которого я должен был стать после его смерти, хотя старик вовсе не торопился на тот свет. Вот так я и жил, изо дня в день, работая на моего отца и на нелюбиую жену. Это казалось естественным ходом вещей. Но в душе моей было пусто и сухо, точно как в этом месте, где когда-то протекала река, жизнетворным мерцающим потоком свободной воды, она журчала и плескалась, принося свежесть, прохладу и саму жизнь, в эти суровые края. Теперь же, тут змеился грязновато-коричневой лентой, крошечный ручеек, вода которого не годилась даже на то, что-б поливать огород: слишком много гнили она несла в себе. В этом я видел отражение собственной жизни. И вот, не найдя себе лучшего применения, я упивался презрением и жалостью к себе, задавая себе бессмысленные вопросы: "Есть ли цель? Где он – некий смысл моего существования? Был ли я рожден лишь для того, что-б прожить всю мою жизнь здесь, незаметной тенью моего отца?".  
  
Я безропотно следовал всем законам и правилам нашего народа, и все же мое естество говорило мне, что я живу одной большой ложью. Сейчас я бы даже решился пойти с этими фанатиками, которых я увидел в городе. Даже они, бездомные и почти нищие, были свободнее меня!  
  
Но я уже давно лишился всяческих иллюзий относительно религиозных устремлений и подобных культов, что-б последовать за кем-то чьи слова были бездоказательны. Я грустно улыбнулся…Солнце было в зените, жара достигла своего пика, воздух, казалось начал колыхаться перед моими глазами, и все вокруг стало размытым, словно я видел все через полу-прозрачную ткань.  
  
Легкое лыхание ветра…неожиданно прохладное, успокаивающее…поворот головы…вопрошающий взгляд….  
  
Я увидел глаза, когда я повернул голову, глаза которые изучали меня, казалось видя на сквозь все мои чувства и помыслы, они звали меня и пугали. Они были необыкновенного цвета…ярко-синего…казалось, они светились изнутри. Как и все его лицо. Оно было странно бледным, вернее, казалось бледным, по тому, что было почти не загорелым по сравнению с остальными людьми жившими в этих краях. Этот Человек стоял прямо за мой спиной и смотрел на меня, не говоря ни слова. Я узнал его. Сразу. Это был Тот Самый, который разговаривал с нищими. Наверное он шел за мной, всю дорогу из города, но я почему-то заметил его только сейчас. Его красиво-очерченные губы растянулись в улыбке, каких я не видывал до селе. Такую улыбку не только видишь, ее ощущаешь всем телом и всей душой, и кажется будто ты ребенок которого поцеловали на ночь, которого любят, понимают, и кто-то родной и любимый нуждается в тебе…в этом чувстве сконцентрированы все самые прекрасные моменты в жизни. Так наверное чувствует себя праведник умерший во сне, и перед котором раскрылись все красоты и богатсва Райского сада, в одном стремительном полете души.  
  
Он не сказал ни слова, этот человек. Но я принял безмолвное приглашение.  
  
Я понял, что последую за ним. Последую, куда бы он не позвал меня.  
  
Пошел дождь. Неожиданно. Упал холодной стеной с неба. Хоть ничто и не предвещало ливня.  
  
Я стоял, задрав голову и наслаждался ощущением капель падающих на мое тело. Мгновение спустя я был мокрым насквозь, и он тоже. Я был счастлив. Я знал, что будут вопросы….сотни, тысячи вопросов которые я захочу задать, но я так же знал, что он сможет дать на них ответы…  
  
Я смеялся как безумный, ловя ртом благословенную воду…и с каждой каплей, я понимал, что мне не суждено будет насытиться…  
  
Я смотрю на его улыбающееся лицо, и все во мне стремится узнать его, этого нового и быть может первого в моей жизни друга, а я точно знаю, что он будет моим другом.  
  
Я смотрю на него, и вижу, что его глаза проникают мне в самую душу…и зовут меня…но вдруг, внезапно он начинает исчезать, растворяться в воздухе как мираж, который сводит с ума несчастного путника в пустыне.  
  
Дождя тоже больше нет…и земля суха и бесплодна. Я кричу…солнце режет мои глаза…Я закрываю их…а когда вновь открываю, то вижу , что я возвратился….возвратился в тюрьму, где мучается моя душа. Всего лишь очередное видение….новая ловушка для моего измученного разума. ..но именно так мы встретились…Иисус и Я. Так все…началось. 


	2. chapter 2

Глава 2  
  
  
  
Иногда, мне кажется, что время остановилось, и я лишьпродолжаю двигаться сквозь его толщу по инерции. Это уже не пугает меня, только заставляет гадать, как такое может быть возможно? Временми, я задаю себе вопрос : почему я здесь? Ведь я сделал все так как он хотел, или как мне казалось, он хотел…Не он ли говорил о прощении, и грешниках, которые раскаявшись первыми попадут в царствие небесное? С самого начала, он указал на свою цель, тонко, почти незаметно, так, что почти никто его не понял. Он назвал место и время своей смерти, и сказал, что его предадут...он четко отдал указание, но тогда мне не хотелось думать, что оно предназначено мне…он очень странно посмотрел на меня, в тот вечер, я помню это так как будто это было вчера, а не вечность назад.  
  
Это случилось несколько месяцев спустя, после того как я присоединился к Иисусу и его людям. Это получилось совершенно спонтанно. Я просто пошел вместе с ним, в тот же день когда мы встретились, даже не зайдя домой , что- б предупредить об этом свою семью и взять что-либо из пожитков. У меня было с собой немного денег, и я решил, что ничего кроме моей одежды мне не понадобится на первое время, а потом я раздобуду все необходимое. Я знал, что моя решимость отправиться с этими людьми странствовать была еще очень шаткой, мольбы, слезы, внушения родных, все это могло легко поколебать ее и вынудить меня остаться. Я не дал им шанса. Должно быть потом они подумали, что я умер…Я просто пошел за Ним…в начале молча, (я не мог объяснить себе почему меня в его присутсвии охватывала такая несвойственная мне робость) но потом я набрался смелости и спросил его как его зовут.  
  
- Иисус, - он ответил с улыбкой. – Мое имя - Иисус, я родом из Назарета.А как тебя зовут?- Он откинул прядь светлых, мокрых после ливня волос со лба, и вопросительно посмотрел на меня. Этот человек был совершенно не похож ни на одного пророка, которого я видел в своей жизни или о которых мне доводилось слышать. Иисус был красив, молод, моложе меня лет на пять, как я предположил, сильные плечи обтянутые мокрой ткани хитона и чуть-золотистая, чистая кожа говорили о недюжинной физической силе и цветущем здоровье. Его кисти были тонкие и изящные, но натруженные руки, со слегка вздутыми венами говорили о том, что он привык много и тяжело ими работать: таких рук не встретишь у человека большую часть времени сидящего в тенистой синагоге в поисках истины. Вел он себя очень просто и дружелюбно, без единого намека на снобизм или желания показать собственную исключительность. В целом он производил впечатление обычного человека, почти ничем не отличающегося от других, разве , что физической красотой и скромностью (в наше время такое редко встетишь)…  
  
Я часто задавал себе вопрос: Почему он пошел за мной тогда? Почему выбрал меня, среди всех остальных? Когда я познакомился с его друзьями или последователи (не знаю как лучше их назвать) я был несколько разочарован. Все они были простыми людьми, из крестьян или рыбаков, почти безграмотные и недалекие. Это показалось мне странным, после недолгого общения я понял, что сам Иисус был более чем хорошо образован, а главное умел удивительно красиво изгагать свои мысли. Мне даже подумалось, что он наверное учился риторике и ораторскому делу. Мы говорили с ним на одном языке, порой он просто поражал меня глубиной своих суждений и потрясающей логичностью всего сказанного им. Он не пытался строить свою речь на патетических выражениях, столь любимых фарисеями, но говорил просто, ясно и убедительно.  
  
Не могу сказать, что остальные встретили меня с распростертыми объятиями. Они явно очень ревностно относились к Иисусу, и я сразу же оказался в позиции чужака. Может быть это мое сословие сыграло роль, а может быть тот факт, что я присоеденился к ним пойхже всех, когда они уже стали вполне сложившейся группой людей. Я чувствовал их напряжение ,стоило мне приблизиться к Иисусу или даже просто как то обнаружить свое присутсвие, но все же каждый раз когда я смотрел в глаза Ему, я понимал, что не смотря ни на , что не отрекусь от своего решения пойти за ним. Я должен был изменить свою жизнь…и это был тот самый единственный шанс. Я не был уверен, не было ли это просто капризом, спонтанным порывом человека, которому надоело своей жизнью доказывать лишь то, что он один из множества посредственностей.  
  
Я частенько наблюдал за остальными учениками, когда он говорил с ними, или просто во время отдыха, после дневных переходов. Как так получилось, что именно эти люди оказались рядом с ним и со мной? Выбирал ли он нас по какому то своему принципу, или просто случайно показывал пальцем на человека и тот, словно загипнотизированный следовал за ним. Почему мы все, не задумываясь бросили все, что имели, лишь для того, что-б пойти за этим странным, частенько смахивающим на ребенка, человеком, взгляд которого казалось был не от мира сего. Когда первое ослепление тем светом , что струился из всего Его существа прошло и ко мне вернулся мой сугубо- материалистический взгляд на мир, я довольно быстро понял, что у него была хрупкая , ранимая душа. Временами ему не хватало уверенности в себе, но при этом он был всей своей душой устремлен к какой-то неведомой нам всем цели. Нежный и добрый, порой очень странный…улыбчивый и ласковый, потом вдруг молчаливый и меланхоличный, случалось даже, что он был полон гнева и безысходного отчаяния, причин которого я не видел, но оно почти доводило его до слез. К моему удивлению, я понял, что он искал поддержки и может быть даже защиты. Нет, не открыто, но внутренне, он взывал к другу, который мог бы подставить ему плечо, для опоры, если бы ему это понадобилось. Для всех остальных он был учителем, лидером, проводником…но Сам он, нуждался в защитнике, в человеке который мог бы утешить его, позаботиться о нем. Я видел это на столько ясно, что меня удивляло, как все остальные были слепы и глухи , не замечая его полного внутреннего одиночества, среди толпы тех, кто обожал его.  
  
  
  
Он являл собой странное, и совершенное сочетание самых разных качеств.  
  
Слабость и силы, печаль и радость, уверенность и сомнение, и именно эта противоречивость его натуры видимо так притягивала к нему людей.  
  
  
  
Я понятия не имел о том, кем же все таки иисус был на самом деле, но уже тогда мое сердце чувствовало, что он появился на моей жизненном пути не случайно, и что именно он изменит мою судьбу.  
  
  
  
  
  
Для меня он стал моим личным мессией, и я даже не пытался объяснить себе мотивы моего более чем странного поведения.Само бегство из Кериота поразило меня, ужаснув и обрадовав одновременно. Я бросил жену, отца, привычную жизнь, поступил мягко-говоря непорядочно, и все же..обрел свободу.  
  
  
  
Вскоре я пришел к заключению, что мне никогда не стать своим среди этих людей. Один из них, в прошлом таможенник и сборщик податей рассказал остальным, что такие люди как я и мой отец, никто иные, как воры, которые грабят простой народ, и чья жадность не знает границ. В чем то он может быть был прав..хоть и сильно преувеличивал. Я не стал спорить, я понимал, что это было быссмысленно, но я запомнил его слова…и что хуже…остальные тоже запомнили их.  
  
  
  
Меня очень удивляло то,что Иисус никогда не спрашивал о моей жизни, о причинах из-за которых я пошел за ним, кем я был и чем занимался….казалось, что он и так знал, а главное не считал это важным. Я думаю, что я понимал почему, я сам чувствовал, что в какой-то мере заново родился , и все чем я был до встречи с ним, не имело большого значения.  
  
  
  
Мне потребовалось довольно много времени, что-б постичь неписанные правила, узнать и по крайней мере попытаться понять этих людей, привыкнуть к жизни в этом маленьком сообществе….а главное, понять Его…и принять, все те чувства и мысли, что вихрем проносились во мне в его присутсвии.  
  
Я с самого начала чувствовал сильное предубеждение перед всеми этими разговорами о спасителе….и если честно, я думал, что он если и пророк, то весьма странный. Просто я чувствовал в нем зерно истины, необычность, открытость и что-то необъяснимо влекущее…Но Сын Божий?! Нет…эта мысль была для меня так же абсурдна как к примеру мысль о собственном божественном происхождении. Для меня он был человеком, необычным, странным, но человеком.  
  
Мой недостаток веры, привычка думать логически, а так же умение высказать свои мысли на тот или иной счет не добавили мне популярности среди апостолов. Симон и Матвей открыто выказывали мне свое презрени, и до меня частенько доносилось слово "вор" брошенное мне в спину. Я не обращал на это внимания. Молодой Иоанн был на столько погружен в себя . что просто не замечал меня, в прочем как и остальные…разве, что с Петром иногда мы удавалось спокойно поговорить. Он был несколько взрослее остальных, и у нас находились общие темы для разговора.  
  
Я чувствовал бы себя одиноко, если-б не Иисус. Мы часто разговаривали, Я и Он. Он и с другими по долгу беседовал, уча их, говоря о жизни, вере, делясь с ними сокровищами своей мудрости…не знаю, понимал ли он, что они не могут ее оценить? Мне оставалось только поражаться, кто вложил в уста столь молодого человека столько мудрости…порой, когда он говорил, его взгляд становился отрешенным, лицо словно светилось, он говорил так складно, что созадавлась полная иллюзия того, что это либо заученный текст, либо он читает строки из невидимой всем нам книги.  
  
Наши с ним беседы сильно отличались от его проповедей. Они проходили в форме диалога, обоюдо-интересного и захватывающего. Мы обсуждали многие вещи, я задавал ему вопросы о Боге, о жизни, о многих вещах, а он частенько распрашивал меня о политике, о взаимоотношениях с Римом, о делах чиновников и фарисеев, с которыми я был весьма не плохо знаком. Временами он спрашивал у меня совета, иногда мы спорили, или же просто смеялись вместе….Постепенно я заметил,что я очень сильно привязался к нему и более того. Мной овладевало странное и непривычное мне стремление оберегать его и заботиться о нем. Чем ближе я узнавал его, тем больше видел, как в сущности легко причинить ему боль и на сколько он был легко-уязвим. И медленно но верно, я занял свое место рядом с ним, в качестве его доверенного лица, советчика и защитника. Он был эмоциональным и духовным лидером нашей общины, а я был его правой рукой, тем, кто отвечал почти за все, и кто всегда был готов взять на себя все тяготы его миссии. Я предложил ему свое плечо, и к моему удивлению он благодарно оперся на него, доверяя мне не только общую казну и прочии административные обязанности, но и самого себя. Естественно наше с ним сближение, и явно другой характер отношений нежели с другими, выщвало волну недовольства среди апостолов.  
  
Однажды вечером, по дороге к Галлилее, родине Иисуса, которую он по какой то причине хотел навестить, у нас с ним случился очень странный разговор…  
  
В мем слепом отчаянья я часто вспоминаю ЭТОТ наш разговор…и теперь, когда я томлюсь в безвременьи, словно заточенный в огромном куске льда, я вспоминаю его глаза в которых отражались мириады звезд, которые освещали ту ночь….Иисус…Иисус, почему я? 


	3. chapter 3

Глава 3.  
  
В ту ночь мне не спалось. После целого дня перехода, мы остановились в небольшой деревеньке, от которой да Галлилеи было рукой подать. Один добрый человек из крестьян, предоставил в наше распоряжение сарай принадлежавший ему, который стоял в небольшой роще, на окраине деревни. Это было для нас истинным благословением, по тому как далеко не всегда нам удавалось переночевать под крышей. Я , на удивление быстро привык ко всем тяготам бродячей жизни, и даже находил в них некоторое развлечение. Но теплые летние месяцы подходили к концу, и сухая жара сменилась влажной духотой, и порывистыми ветрами, которые приходили на смену удушливому дневному зною ,ночью пробирая привыкшее к телпу тело до самых костей. Ноги ныли от длинного пути, но в предвкушении воистину царского ужина(добрые люди угостили нас, хлебом, сыром, вином и оливами) по телу разлилось приятное тепло. Утомленные мы все были не в настроении разговаривать в этот вечер. Все хотели только одного, поужинать и лечь спать.  
  
Мне вдруг подумалось, что прошло уже почти четыре месяца с тех пор как я оставил свой дом. Теперь я многое понимал, но еще больше вопросов оставались без ответа.  
  
Иисус был для меня еще большей загадкой, чем в тот самый первый раз когда я увидел его. Его слова о Боге и божественном замысле, о царствии небесном и о том как надо жить на этом свете, разительно отличались от общепринятых правил и суждений на которых , в сущности строилась жизнь нашего общества.  
  
Из тех заповедей который дал Бог Моисею на горе Синай, выросли сотни и тысячи правил, законов, а из них еще столько же поправок к этим законам. Он отметал их все, как ненужный сор, забивающий уши и глаза людей. Отсеивал все формальности, отвергал необходимость соблюдения традиций, взывал к упрощению системы которая за столько лет превратилась в гигантский сложный механизм, разобраться в котором не могли даже самые мудрейшие раввины, которые казалось, знали Тору наизусть. Когда он говорил о новом устройстве мира, лучшем и более честном, его глаза сияли, он был так убедителен и так горячо отстаивал свою точку зрения, что многие слушая его открывали свои души для нового знания, но он не понимал одного….Он не понимал того, что эти люди родились и выросли в мире, построенном на Торе, держащемся на ней как на одном непоколебимом основании…перечеркивая то, что было написано в ней, он лишал этих людей их корней, опоры на которой строилась их вера и их мироощущение. Он слишком самозабвенно и яростно обрушивал на них новые постулаты, с надежой всматриваясь в их лица, надеясь, что они в одночасье отвергнут все то, что было им передано вместо с молоком матерей, и увидят до какой степени были усложнены простые вещи. Со всей своей наивностью он полагал, что его собственной веры и горячего желания помочь им прозреть будет достаточно, что-б толпы темных, мало-образованных людей, воспитанных в страхе перед суровым Богом, перед Римом и перед светской властью, приняли его слова на веру, и пошли путем духовного освобождения. Одни , за частую просто не понимали о чем он говорит, другие считали его безумным, третьи принимали то, что он говорил за призыв взяться за оружие и с мечом в руках завоевать себе Рай на земле…Мое сердце сжималось каждый раз, когда я видел его лицо освещенное энтузиазмом, когда он говорил с людьми пришедшими его послушать, в городах и поселениях которые мы посещали. Кому как не мне было известно, что сейчас на пике своего вдохновения , он отдавал им себя, стучался в их сердца, обманывался мыслью о том, что они его понимают, но потом, когда они разойдутся, и сразу же забудут об услышанном как об очередном развлечении, он будет потерян и испуган. Этим вечером он тоже много говорил с горожанами и после того как все разошлись и мы отправились к месту нашей стоянки, он отстал от остальных и отправился пройтись в рощицу. Без него трапезу ученики начинать не хотели, и Лука язвительно предложил мне, как лучшему другу Учителя, отправиться на его поиски, ведь уж кому-кому, а мне то должно быть известно где он. Я отправился его искать и довольно быстро нашел, уставшего и печального. Он сидел на пригорке, возле большого дерева , прислонившись лицом к грубой коре. «Не понимают….не понимают…» - шептал он, с какой-то детской обидой в голосе. Его пальцы отстраненно гладили шершавый ствол, в непроизвольной ласке…казалось он обращался к этому молчаливому собеседнику за поддержкой и пониманием. Его глаза смотрели куда-то в даль, и в них была тоска и укор. Кому он жаловался? Я тихо присел рядом. Он вздоргнув посмотрел на меня, почти виновато, как воришка которого поймали за руку.  
  
А…это ты Иуда…- На его лице мелькнула неуверенная улыбка. Я в очередной раз поразился – Он был сущий ребенок! Как этому наивному существу удалось смутить столько умов? Да, порой он выглядел величественно и говорил со всей твердостью и суровостью пророка, но это была всего лишь маска, необходимая дань правилам игры. Как трудно, должно быть ему давалась эта роль!  
  
Я искал тебя… - сказал я тихо и как можно нейтральнее, что-б он не подумал, что я слышал его слова и видел его слабость. – Варфоломей раздобыл еды, все спрашивают где ты…без тебя не хотели начинать ужин.  
  
Он бросил на меня беглый взгляд, и потер рукой лоб, на мгновение сдавив пальцами переносицу. У него болела голова…мне не надо было спрашивать его об этом, что-б понять.  
  
Скажи, что-б садились есть. Я хочу еще не много посидеть в тишине…  
  
В его голосе была просьба. Я посмотрел на него, и улыбнувшись покачал головой. Как быстро он привык к тому, что я улаживал все проблемы. Сейчас он хотел от меня одного, что-б я пошел и сделал так, что-б его не беспокоили. Выглядел он и вправду неважно. Я протянул ему кусок свежего хлеба.  
  
Не беспокойся…я просто не скажу им, что нашел тебя здесь. – сказал я с улыбкой. Он поднял на меня глаза, под которыми залегли темные круги – последняя многочасовая беседа с целой толпой зевак утомила его.  
  
Лгать грешно, Иуда…разве ты не знаешь? – Он говорил серьезно, но уголки его губ чуть дрогнули. Предолженный мною хлеб он проигнорировал.  
  
Я ведь не сказал, что солгу им, что нашел тебя не здесь..а в другом месте. Я просто промолчу об этом – или промолчать тоже грех? – Я вновь, уже настойчевее протянул ему ломоть, чуть ли не сунув его ему под нос.  
  
Он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. От его взгляда у меня по спине побежали мурашки, впрочем так происходило почти всегда и со всяким кому доводилось встретиться с ним глазами. Пауза затянулась, то ли он не знал, что ответить на мой вопрос, то ли тщательно подбирал слова…я не знал какое объяснение найти этому странному промедлению.Обычно он моментально отвечал, да не просто, а складно и красиво. Он вздохнул и с тихим смешком, взял из моих рук хлеб.  
  
Отведя взгляд он еще не много помолчал, а затем сказал, в то время как его пальцы отделяли крошечные крошки от ломтя, и бездумно бросали их на землю:  
  
Если-б все мои ученики задавали такие вопросы… - Я вопросительно приподнял бровь. Он вдруг нахмурился, и я подумал, что лучше мне уйти и не раздражать его. Я уже сделал пару шагов в сторону , когда он вдруг порывисто посмотрел на меня и произнес:  
  
Иногда промолчать – больший грех, чем солгать…Но лучше грешить и потом каяться, чем жить просчитывая каждый шаг в страхе перед карой…это вовсе была бы не жизнь. Даже если ты им солжешь…считай, что я этот твой грех...возьму на себя. – Последняя его фраза прозвучала как то глухо. Он светло улыбнулся мне, но в его глазах мелькнуло что-то , что заставило меня содрогнуться. Я повернулся, и ушел, не оборачиваясь.  
  
Когда я сказал апостолам, что не нашел Иисуса, Симон сражу же набросился на меня с упреками. «Что, видать ты плохо искал его! И ты еще смеешь считать себя его правой рукой! С чего ты взял, что ты поставлен выше всех нас?» Я ответил ему лишь спокойным взглядом. Я успел достаточно хорошо изучить его, что-б поняь, что именно мое молчание и равнодушие взбесят его больше всего. Я никогда не говорил о себе ничего подобного. И его слова лишь подтверждали истинность того, что я действительно занимал особое место возле Иисуса, коль даже такой человек как он смог это заметить. Нет, он не был плох…но его горячность и задиристость, частенько заставляли меня сравнивать его с молодым петушком, который не знает кого-бы клюнуть. Пропустив его слова мимо ушей я сказал ученикам, что-б садились есть и не ждали Иисуса.  
  
Иоанн до той поры молча сидевший в уголке, тихо произнес,  
  
Нехорошо начинать без него…Где он может быть? Вдруг что-то случилось?  
  
Красивое, несколько женственной красотой лицо юноши выражало искреннее волнение. Он тоже был слегка не от Мира сего этот Иоанн. Почти всегда молчащий, он смотрел на учителя с тихим обожанием, затаив дыхание внимая каждому его слову. Я испытывал нечто вроде симпатии к мальчику, по сколько и он и я несколько не вписывались в общие рамки. Я дотронулся до его плеча и сказал:  
  
Полно, Иоанн. Ну, что с ним может случиться? Мне кажется, учитель заслуживает право на уединение. Он наверняка просто захотел побыть один… - на сколько проще было бы просто рассказать о моем разговорое с Иисусом. В этом не было бы ничего страшного, я мог бы просто объяснить им, что он не хочет что-б его беспокоили. Но именно тогда, я в первый раз почувствовал какой-то странный укол в груди. Мне захотелось оставить те несколько минут, что мы беседовали с ним один на один для себя, сохранить этот наш маленький секрет, сделать так, что-б я один знал о том где он и что с ним, но не они. И я промолчал…  
  
Как ты можешь судить о желаниях и нуждах Учителя! Он – мессия, Сын Божий! Ни тебе ни нам не понять его стремлений и целей! – Воскликнул Матвей. Строгий, угрюмый он терпеть меня не мог, и казалось был готов придраться к любому моему слову. Сын Бога! Нет, эти люди решительно посходили с ума. Я многого наслушался от них об Иисусе за время наших странствий. Не буду отрицать , что молва о странном человеке, исцеляющем калек и прокаженных, а так же творящем другие не менее удивительные чудеса уже давно ходила по стране. Но за все то время, что я путешествовал с ним из «великих чудес» не было совершено ни одного. Да, он действительно исцелял больных, и это говорило о том, что Господь с ним, и Он дал ему такую силу. Но это не удивляло меня, я слыхал рассказы о целителях, которые одним прикосновением излечивали несчастных, и даже моя старая пробабка умела дотронувшись руками залечить рану или снять головную боль. Конечно его умения на много превосхдили это, он действительно чудесным образом приносил облегчение тем, чья болезнь казалось неизлечимой, но, я думал, что раз простые люди могут делать это в малом, то почему бы ему, пророку не иметь большей силы, а значит достигать большего эффекта?  
  
Я ни на мгновение не сомневался в том, что Бог действительно одарил его мудростью и силой, выбрав именно его, такого чистого душой и телом человека, для того, что-б он нес людям знание и добро, но сама идея того, что он мог быть Сыном Бога вызывала у меня инстинктивный ужас. Я не мог объяснить его, или как-то аргументировать, но при одной мысли об этом, меня бросало в холодный пот. А еще больше меня пугало то будущее которое открывалось мне, в том случае, если эти разговоры о его божественной природе дошли бы до ушей священников и толпы. Эти глупые рыбаки не понимали, не видели того, что своими речами и преклонением перед ни как перед самим Богом во плоти, они вели его к погибели. Уже тогда..в самом начале, эти мысли не давали мне покоя.  
  
Я резко обернулся и посмотрел Матвею прямо в лицо….я уже было собирался ему что-то сказать, но вдруг за моей спиной раздался голос Иисуса.  
  
- Ты в чем-то прав, Матвей…не исповедимы ни пути ни желания Господни, и не нам судить о деяниях его. – Лицо Иисуса было отрешенным, спокойная грусть светилась в глазах. – И по тому, не ропщите когда я буду схвачен и арестован, по тому, что так желает Отец мой небесный. Не спрашивайте почему и зачем, просто знайте, что когда я буду предан в руки палачей… - по рядам учеников пробежал шепот, как порыв ледяного ветра. Его глаза переходили с одного лица на другое, словно задавая вопрос и каждый раз получая отрицательный ответ. Вот они остановились на моем лице… - предан одним из вас…. – его голос дрогнул, а мое сердце гулко ухнуло, в глазах почему-то потемнело. Он продолжил – когда я буду осужден невинно и распят…не плачьте и не впадайте в отчаяние, по тому, что такова воля Божья, вель стоит Ему захотеть и я воскресну через три дня… - Он замолчал. Тишина тяжело навалилась на нас, сдавливая грудную клетку, не давая вдохнуть. Или быть может мне так казалось? В полу-мраке было трудно разглядеть лица остальных, я слышал лишь их сбивчивое дыхание, казалось еще чуть-чуть и станет слышимым бешенный стук сердец. Я смотерл на него и не мог оторвать глаз от его лица, казалось какая-то неведомая сила заставляла меня смотреть на него. Пучок лунного света пробрался к окну сарая и одним, серебристым лучом упал на его лицо. У меня перехватило дыхание. Его светлая кожа приобрела какой-то нереальный, голубоватый оттенок, глаза мерцали как две звезды, волосы выгоревшие под жарким солнцем, отражали свет луны , превратившись в серебрянный ореол вокруг его головы. В жизни своей я не видел ничего более красивого, величественного и страшного. Я понял, что это был знак…он говорил правду, все должно было совершиться именно так, как он сказал. Но почему он посмотрел на меня? Почему? Что он искал во всех своих учениках, но смог найти только во мне? «предан одним из вас…» – не меня ли он имел в виду? Нет…это безумие! Иисус прекрасно знал, что я скорее перережу себе глотку, чем намеренно причиню ему вред. Или быть может, он подумал, что только я смогу услышать что-то помимо тех слов которые он сказал? Но что? Что? Когда я пришел в себя и оцепенение в которое я впал прошло, я увидел , что ученики подавленные и мрачные разбредаются по углам, укладываясь спать. Иисус окинул их печальным взглядом и вышел на улицу. Через несколько минут, в воздухе повисла тишина нарушаемая только тихим размеренным дыханием спящих, и шелестом листвы которая шепталась с ночным ветром. 


	4. chapter 4

Я поразился тому, как легко они заснули. Их разум просто отказался понимать значение его слов. Для меня же тогда многое открылось. Я ошибался в Иисусе, думая, что он не понимал какой опасности подвергается теми, кто говорил о нем как о Боге. Он сам прекрасно знал, к чему это все вело, его слова были тому подтверждением. Но почему он ничего не делал что-б предотвратить это? Ответ напрашивался сам собой – по тому, что такова была воля Господня и ему она была открыта. Но, что если он ошибался? В душе я страшился и одновременно жаждал этого.  
  
В то время как все остальные сладко спали, я не мог сомкнуть глаз. Тишина давила на меня тяжким грузом, а еще осознание того, что Он там, в ночи, один, на едине со своим знанием. Кто знает, какие страшные тайны и предзнаменования открывала для него эта ночь? Что это было? Божественный промысел или бред безумного? В его глазах светилась такая боль и тоска, когда он всматривался вопрощающим взором в лица избранных им людей. Избранных для какой цели? Действительно ли все, что он говорил и делал исходило от Бога?  
  
Я резко встал со своего места и вышел вон из саря. Ночь встретила меня прохладным ветром и пряным запахом каких то растений, названия которых я не знал. Я ступал босыми ногами по влажной от ночной росы траве, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, что-б не нарушить величественного спокойствия, которое окружало меня. Небо было кристально чистым, усыпанное сотнями тысяч сверкающих здвезд, как алмазной россыпью, оно являло собой всю красоту Божьего замысла. Тот кто сотворил это небо, был воистину велик.  
  
Мог ли этот странный человек, с задумчивым, порой ангельски красивым лицом, и по-детски чистой душой быть Его сыном? Что если, он просто запутался в собственных фантазиях? Или слишком увлекся ролью спасителя душ?  
  
Я всматривался в темноту ища его глазами и чувствовал себя дураком. И с чего это я добровльно взялся играть роль его телохранителя?Чего ради я следовал за ним, вместо того, что-б лечь спать как все? Зачем я вообще пошел за ним тогда, в Кериоте, бросив все , что имел? Ответ был мне хорошо известен…и пугающ – что-б быть рядом с ним. Что-б видеть его странную, нежную, а порой отрешенную улыбку, слышать тихий , теплый голос, который мог одним словом отогреть отчаявшееся сердце, что-б как верный пес охранять его сон и внимать каждому слову, даже когда то, что он говорил казалось моему разуму абсурдным. И хоть мой разум сомневался, отказывался верить, мое сердце внимало его словам, а порой, мне казалось, что оно слышало и понимало то, чего он вовсе не говорил вслух... И я знал, что все остальные испытывают к нему похожие чувства…в большей или меньшей степени, но все мы, двенадцать последователей Иисуса любили его…  
  
Идя вдоль старых, усталых деревьев, я заметил вдалеке что-то светлое…Я прислонился к стволу и прищурился что-б получше рассмотреть его, а это без сомнения был именно Он. Иисус медленно брел по роще. Его руки обнимали плечи, словно в попытке согреться. Светлое дорожное одеяние, казалось призрачно белым в лунном свете, и вокруг его выгоревших под солнцем волос тоже светлися серебристый ореол. Он шел медленно, словно с трудом, смотря себе под ноги, но то и дело обращая лицо к небу. Следя за его взглядом я сам невольно посмотрел наверх…звезды безучастно и холодно смотрели вниз на грешную землю…да, небо безжалостный и безответный собеседник. Ночной ветер донес до меня его тихий вздох…в ночи все звуки легко разносятся на большое расстояние…я услышал слова которые заставили мое сердце болезненно сжаться.  
  
«Отец….отец….в небесах столько тысяч глаз…которые из них твои? Слышишь ли ты меня? Видишь ли? Ответь мне…дай знак, что все действительно так…как…мне кажется…»  
  
Я не смог сдержать порывистого вздоха, при виде этой трогательной веры и пугающего одиночества…он боялся этого…но он верил…Он действительно верил в то, что он – Сын Божий. Безумец…  
  
Он все еще смотрел в верх…он ждал ответа…и вдруг медленно опустив голову, он произнес…тихо….как-то гулко… «Иуда…» – я вздрогнул, неужели он почувствовал мое присутсвие? Я стоял довольно далеко и как мне казалось был надежно скрыт от него тенью дерева и темнотой.  
  
«Иуда….» - словно каленым железом эти тихие слова врезались мне в мозг, заставив задохнуться от внезапно нахлынувшего ужаса и боли. Мое имя произнесенное им прозвучало как приговор… перед глазами стало темно…и вот вновь, все исчезло. Еще один мираж…  
  
Сейчас, вновь осознав, что всего лишь заново переживаю уже совершившееся, я понимаю, чувствуя как мои глаза увлажняются хоть на губах и застыла улыбка, что тогда, я даже не представлял себе, всей сокрушительной силы моей любви…Эта любовь была на столько сильна, что она уничтожала меня, сжигала изнутри, разгораясь все сильнее, с каждым мгновением которое приближало его к страшному, мучительному концу, который я по необъяснимой причине предчувствовал. Это предчувствие , смутное, неосознанное еще тогда , давило мне на грудь, заставляло меня всюду следовать за ним, в стремлении оградить его от беды. Он исцелял неизлечимо-больных одним прикосновением, но я видел сколько сил это отнимало у него. От меня не могло укрыться, как с каждым новым исцеленным он бледнел и слабел, и как его светлая улыбка теряла свое свечение становясь вымученной, словно он повинуясь какой-то навязанной ему обязанности, просто выполнял свой долг. Я смотрел и ужасался тому, как люди, порой вовсе не слушая его слов, стекались из темных душных дворов, грязных подворотен, богатых или нищих домов, и живым потоком устремлялись к нему, чаще всего не для того, что-б внимать его вдохновенным речам, но что-б урвать себе часть его тепла…я не мог объяснить себе этого, но порой меня преследовала странная, чудовищная мысль о том, что все они…нет, все МЫ питались им…какой-то невидимой частью его , тем самым божественым светом, которым он был наделен. Его присуствие часто вызывало у толпы чувство эйфории, они тянули к нему жадные руки, стремясь прикоснуться, впитать в себя то, что они называли благодатью…и он безропотно отдавал им, все , что имел, а я кусая губы смотрел на то как его лицо приобретало землистый оттенок, кожа делалась почти прозрачной, глаза затуманивались а походка становилась неуверенной и шаткой. Он пытался разделить на всех то, что было даровано ему одному…и это убивало его…и меня вместе с ним.  
  
Вот и сейчас во всепоглощающей темноте моего Ада, где нет ни пола ни потолка, только бесконечная темнота в которой моя душа плывет, а может быть стоит на месте, я вижу его…вырванный из того мига когда я нашел его той ночью, он сидит поджав ноги, и опустив на них свою усталую голову. Его волосы волнами падают на тонкие кисти рук, обхватывающие его колени и спадают по поникшим, но сильным плечам. Одинокий, уставший, какой-то болезненно маленький и жалкий, он сидит, сжавшись в комок, пытаясь согреться в вечном холоде и пустоте моей темницы. Я знаю, что это мираж, очередной трюк моего воображения, а может быть злая шутка заточившего меня…Но я не могу удержаться, я стремлюсь к нему, всей душой, стараясь пробраться сквозь неизвестно откуда взявшийся заслон между им и мной. Сколько раз уже, я гнался за этим призраком, тенью человека который был для меня всем, и который бросил меня здесь, лишив меня - единственного из всех ,того, что он обещал всем раскаявшимся – прощения. Были моменты, когда мне казалось, что я его ненавижу, и все же я простил его…по тому, что люблю.  
  
Я тянусь к нему, и все мои усилия непрасны, я не могу сдвинуться с места, как в страшном сне. Вдруг он поднимает голову, одним странно-резким для него движением. Его глаза пронзают меня взглядом, полном такой боли, что все мои страдания кажутся мне на мгновение мелочными и пустыми по сравнению с тем, что я вижу в его расширенных зрачках. Он смотрит на меня..в упор…словно зовет. Кажется, что в тишине я слышу как он шепчет мое имя…будто далекий ветер доносит его слова… «Иуда…Иуда?…ты …?» я не могу, как ни стараюсь расслышать конец фразы…  
  
Он смотрит…и смотрит..и смотрит…не шевелясь, не двигаясь с места..лишь его губы слегка шевелятся. И я не знаю куда мне деться от этого взгляда! Он так реален, что мне страшно в это поверить…Я знаю, стоит мне поверить, как обман рассеется и я вновь окажусь один.  
  
Я не могу больше смотреть на его лицо, на волнистую прядь спадающую по высокому лбу, на блестяющие глаза, в которых я вижу мольбу, не понятную мне…Я закрываю глаза, затыкаю уши, хочу исчезнуть, раствориться, забыть, не видеть…и все же в моей голове звучит его голос, далеким эхом…  
  
Вдруг я чувствую, что воздух вокруг меня сделался прохладным…в лицо подул ветер…и тишина перестала быть т-и-ш-и-н-о-й, она наполнилась дыханием ночи, биением пульса спящего мира, шелестом листвы, таинйственными, завораживающими звуками жизни…и времени которое движется, а не застывает ледяным покровом. И вновь его голос…  
  
  
  
«Иуда…?» - он вновь произнес мое имя, на сей раз без обреченности, а неуверенно, словно спрашивая…Я сделал шаг на встречу ему, зная, что разоблачен и прятаться уже не было смысла. Он вздрогнув резко повернулся в мою сторону услышав шорох листьев под моими ногами. На его лице отразилось удивление и страх и тот час же исезли - он овладел собой в долю секунды…но я слишком хорошо знал его, слишком внимателен был к его лицу, что-б не заметить. Я подошел к нему почти вплотную когда он выдохнул одно лишь слово «Ты?», и пристально посмотрел на меня. Сначала его вопрос привел меня в замешательство, но потом я понял, что Луна светит из-за моей спины, и он видит лишь мой темный силуэт. Но…он ведь звал меня, значит знал, что я здесь? Чему он так удивился?  
  
Когда его и меня разделяло всего пол-шага я остановился и склонив голову произнес «Да, это я , Иисус…прости, что нарушил твое уединение. Мне не спалось.»  
  
Я посмотрел на него исподлобья, ожидая его реакции. Пару мгновений он молчал, словно размышляя о чем то, затем на его лице появилась улыбка…как всегда ласковая и чуть печальная…хотя сегодня мне показалось, что печали в ней было больше обычного.  
  
«Ничего страшного Иуда…Я рад, что ты сейчас со мной, как впрочем и всегда…ты – мой самый верный друг.» – сказав это он поднял руку и ободряюще дотронулся до моего плеча. Его пальцы были как лед, вероятно он не на шутку замерз, хоть ночь была не очень холодной, но меня казалось обдало огнем, не сколько от его прикосновения – оно вообще странно действовало не только на меня , но и на всех, а от того, что он сказал. Иисус всегда старался не оказывать предпочтения никому из тез , кто следовал за ним. Ни одному из двенадцати, ни прочим странникам и паломникам который порой не на долго присоединялись к нам в наших путешествиях. Он всегда старался оказывать одинаковое внимание и участие всем, кто в нем нуждался, что-б все ощущали себя равными. Да я был приближен им, но все же никогда мне и в голову не приходило подумать, что он на столько выделял меня среди остальных. Он говорил искренне и я не удержавшись накрыл его руку своей, слегка сжав его пальцы и произнес, стараясь, что-б мои слова отразили всю ту любовь и уважение которое я к нему испытывал: «Иисус, ты знаешь, что я всегда буду на твоей стороне, что- бы ни случилось…клянусь, что скорее наложу на себя руки чем преда…» – он не дал мне договорить.Его другая, свободная рука взметнулась ввоздух и легла мне на губы, не давая произнести слов, которые казались мне вполне естественными.  
  
«Нет…не говори..не говори ничего….слова опасны…они…как призраки, которые возвращаются что-б мучать и терзать человеческие души….в начале было слово, ты помнишь? Сказав однажды…не далеко и до того, что-б свершить сказанное…» – Он смотрел на меня как безумный. Голос дрожал, рука на моих губах была холодной и влажной. Мне вдруг захотелось поцеловать его пальцы. Я удивился..не этому желанию, в порыве восхищения люди, порой совсем незнакомые, часто целовали его лицо, руки, волосы, даже ноги, у нас было заведено целовать друг друга при встрече или расставании, в знак доверия и любви, я удивился тому, что меня что-то удержало…что-то заставило меня не делать этого и почувствовать стыд. То, что раньше казалось простым и естественным, вдруг стало сложным и недосягаемым….он был слишком близко, что-б прикоснуться к нему. Я не мог понять себя…но меня пугала мысль о том, что Он, понял…по тому, что в его глазах, пристально смотрящих на меня, и сранно светлых в темноте ночи, я увидел отражение того, что было мне неизвестно….того, что было в моей душе в которой он читал как в открытой книге. 


	5. chapter 5

С той ночи многое изменилось, а многое осталось прежним. Никто из учеников не вспоминал о странных словах сказанных Иисусом. Все шло своим чередом: днем мы шли, вечерами или по утрам Иисус разговаривал с людьми в деревнях, лечил тех кто приходил к нему, или просто уходил куда-то в одиночестве. Во время привалов он вел длинные беседы с апостолами, некоторых из них он и я учили грамоте. Все казалось было так же как и раньше…но я все отчетливее ощущал, что слова сказанные в ту звездную ночь, так же как и взгляды и прикосновения, все , что тогда было лишь мимолетными деталями на самом деле, изменили все. Я не мог толком понять суть перемены которая произошла со мной, но точно был уверен в том, что Иисус чувствовал то же самое. Мы стали в чем то ближе друг к другу…между нами возникло странное, молчаливое понимание, не требующее слов или объяснений. Хотя, мне они еще как требовались, но я не смел спросить его на прямую. Все же, не смотря на то, что наша эмоциональная связь, казалось, стала крепче чем раньше, было нечто, что одновременно притягивало меня к нему, и отталкивало с равной силой, в прочем, вынуждая меня держаться на нейтральном растоянии, ничего не меняя. То чувство которое я испытал, смотря в его глаза, чувствуя его пальцы на своих губах…я не мог его объяснить, никогда я не испытывал ничего похожего и столь же пугающего в своей неопределнности, трепетности, необычности. Но еще страшнее на меня давили его слова…Он думал, что я способен его предать, а значит что-то во мне, заставило его так подумать. Я изводил себя бесконечным самокопанием , пытаясь найти в себе тот изъян, который был незаметен для меня самого, но открыт ему.  
  
Стыд и робость, которые я чувствовал каждый раз глядя на него, заставили меня отдалиться от него, избегать ставших уже привычными, длинных разговоров, стараться не садиться рядом с ним и быть как можно незаметнее среди остальных. Он заметил это…и мне было еще мучительнее от того, что я увидел в его взгляде, мельком брошенном в мою сторону отголосок боли и даже обиды. Если он вообще когда-нибудь, на кого-нибудь всерьез обижался… Он никак не проявлял горечи в общении со мной, но я слишком хорошо знал его.  
  
На его лице в последнее все чаще и чаще появлялось отрешенно-мрачное выражение. Это было не похоже на него. Темные, печальные мысли тревожили его, что-то всерьез полновало Иисуса. Мы приближались к Назарету – его родному городу. Когда наконец, мы добрались до него, я по-тихоньку начал догадываться о причинах, которые не давали Иисусу покоя, и омрачали его мысли. Не так просто быть пророком в том месте, где ты вырос, где каждый двор помнит следы твоих босых, мальчишеских еще ног, где старики показывают на тебя пальцем со словами «Я помню его еще совсем малышом…». Иисус не просто так решил вернуться на родину. Это было испытание которое он сам решил себе устроить, и испытание не из легких. Здесь он вырос, здесь должно быть жила его семья. Каково-то ему будет встретиться с ними. Я вдруг подумал, что наверное не захотел бы оказаться вновь в Кериоте, увидеть глаза отца, жены, соседей…объяснять что-то, слышать упреки…Иисус никогда ничего не рассказывал о своих родных, но они наверняка у него были. Братья…сестры, отец с матерью, быть может даже жена и дети… соседи наконец, друзья детства, места где он играл ребенком, улицы по которым ходил юношей, мастерская где он работал подмастерьем , а затем и мастером плотником. Со всем этим он вновь хотел увидеться…и, что-то в его взгляде заставило меня подумать, и ужаснуться собственной мысли, он хотел со всем этим проститься.  
  
Ранее утро еще только- только окрасило стены домов в розоватые тона. Когда мы вошли в город. Улицы еще были полу-пустыми, но кое-где нам попадались люди, которые удивленно смотрели нам в след, перешептываясь. Кто-то удивленно смотрел на Иисуса, словно припоминая, кто-то просто не обращал внимания на кучку странников.  
  
Иисус шел уверенно и, увиденная мной, внутренняя сила и решимость с которой он шел по знакомым с детства улицам, на встречу с собственным прошлым , вызывала мое искреннее уважение. Он принял решение остановиться на постоялом дворе. Наших скромных средств едва хватало на самый дешевый, и я позволил себе спросить его, почему бы нам не поступить как обычно, и не переночевать в чьем-нибудь амбаре, или хлеву. На , что он довольно жестко ответил мне, что пробдуем мы в Назарете не долго, по этому это не будет такой уж расточительностью. Потом он наградил меня долгим, каким-то непривычно отчужденным взглядом и сказал : «Иуда, иногда можно пожить и сегодняшним днем…что тебе эти деньги?». Я выдержал его взгляд. И сказал, выдавив из себя усмешку – «Хорошо..как скажешь…мне действительно нет дела до того, что с этими деньгами происходит!» Не дав ему ничего сказать мне в ответ, хотя он , казалось и не собирался, я ушел.  
  
Действительно….что мне было до этих денег. Они были общими, и я как мог старался сэкономить на мелочах, что-б у нас всегда оставалась какая-то сумма в запасе , на крайний случай. После того, как обязанности казначея от Марка перешли ко мне, у нас всегда был хлеб и вино, а порой хватало и на сыр, но почему я должен был, в конце концов, беспокоиться об этом?  
  
Его холодность больно ранила меня, но отчасти я понимал, что сам заслужил ее, а еще я чувствовал, что ему было нелегко находится в этом месте.  
  
Вскоре мне стало ясно почему. Когда , вечером, все разбрелись по комнатам в постоялом дворе, я вышел побродить по городу..и до моих ушей долетел обрывок разговора..в темноте я не смог разглядеть беседовавших, но смысл сказанного многое прояснил для меня: «…надо же, видать много по стране ходит полоумных дураков…» – проскприпел ироничный старческий голос.  
  
«Да уж…С ним целая компания последователей. Бедная Мария, сколько стыда она натепрелась, а теперь вот опять. Только все утряслось…» – Ответил более молодой.  
  
– «Жалко парня, а мать еще больше…Он всегда был не в себе , но тогда, два года назад, просто перешел все границы. Что он тогда нес на площади!» – продолжал ворчать старик.  
  
– «Во истину, правильно его тогда вышвырнули из города, что-б не порочил нас всех…а то так не долго и беды накликать…» - к первым двум говорящим присоединился третий голос, женский и вполне приятный.  
  
Мне не составило особого труда догадаться, что разговор шел об Иисусе и нас, его учениках. Так значит, вот как обстояли его отношения с земляками. В прошлом его просто на просто вышвырнули из родного дома…А Мария…его матери вероятно несладко пришлось, даже после того как он ушел. Над ней либо смеялись, либо презирали, либо жалели… или все вместе, что было еще хуже.  
  
Иисус должно быть, обладал огромной силой воли, раз решился прийти сюда вновь, после пережитого унижения. Но с тех пор его статус изменился, легенды о нем, сильно преувеличенные правда, ходили по всей стране.  
  
Нашлись и в Назарете те, кто слышал о делах и словах Иисуса, и кто искренне поверил в то, что он пророк. На следующий день, собрав относительно не большое , по сравнению с другими городами где мы бывали, количество народу, Иисус стал разговаривать с ними, рассказывая о наших странствиях, об увиденном и услышанном. Мы устроились во дворе дома одного из горожан, тенистом и уютном, где с удобством расположились все пришедшие послушать Иисуса. Это было меньше всего похоже на одну из его проповедей, он просто общался со старыми знакомыми, развлекая их интересными историями. Он частенько рассказывал любопытные философские притчи, которые то-ли сочинял на ходу, то ли запоминал услышав где-то. Они были незатейливыми , но удивительно точно подмечали многие особенности человеческой природы…их всегда было интересно слушать.  
  
Вдруг неожиданно сквозь толпу протиснулся человек , запыхавшийся, потный. Видимо он бежал, торопясь скорее сообщить Иисусу что-то.  
  
« Иисус, твоя мать и братья идут сюда…им расскали, что ты в городе…иди скорее встречай их!»  
  
Я видел его лицо. На мгновение на нем отразилось сразу несколько чувств: смятение, удивление, боль, ожидание даже страх…а потом, его глаза стали отрешенными, ничего не выражающими кроме спокойного безразличия. Они как-то сразу потускнели утратив свой необыкновенный цвет.  
  
Калитка отворилась и во двор вошла пожилая женщина, следом за которой шли двое молодых людей. Они стали пробиратьс сквозь сутолоку тел, и наконец оказались возле меня. Я внимательно разглядывал их лица. Несмотря на преклонный уже возраст Мария все еще была красива. Строгое, одухотворенное лицо, большие карие глаза, крупный рот, который обрамляли горькие морщинки и в то же время говорили о властности характера. Юноши тоже отличались благородностью черт , видимо унаследованных от матери, но Иисус совершенно не походил ни на нее ни на них. Оставалось только полагать, что он единственный их всех, был больше похож на отца, который, как я понял по отрывочным словам Иисуса, был родом из Сирии.  
  
На губах Марии играла счастливая улыбка, но глаза взволнованно скользили по внимательно наблюдающим за ней и ее сыновьями лицам. Все замолчали, и словно набрав дыхание, в ожидании предстоящей встречи, следили за происходящим. Краем глаза, я заметил, что во взглядах молодых людей сквозила настороженность граничащая с неприязнью. Это удивило меня, но я быстро сообразил, что Иисус по видимому был первым и самым любимым сыном, по этому то, что я принял за неприязнь было просто ревностью. Но больше всего меня поразил сам Иисус. Я думал , что он кинется к родным, бросится обнимать и целовать их со свойственной ему теплотой и лаской или хотя бы как-то отреагирует на их появление. Он же, продолжал тихо сидеть, упорно не замечая присутствия родных. Улыбка на лице Марии стала неуверенной, какой- то испуганной. Она подошла к нему, и едва успела опустить руки ему на плечи, в тот момент когда он встал, и медленно отстранил ее. Он не оттоклнул ее….нет, но в его мягком, плавном движении было столько решимости, что становилось жутко.  
  
«Кто ты, женщина?» – этот тихий вопрос, как плетью ударил несчастную. Она отшатнулась. Ее глаза с надеждой, словно не веря пытались пробиться сквозь невидящий взор ее сына. Не встретив в них ничего, ни узнавания, ни нежности, он заломив руки воскликнула :  
  
«Да, что же это?! Сынок! Ты не узнаешь меня? Это я, твоя мать! Родная мать! Очнись, обними меня!» – Она обернулась в сторону стоящих по одаль молодых людей, на лицах которых было написано удивление медленно переходящее в гнев. – «Вот твои братья…пришли повидать тебя вместе со мной!» Иисус ничего не сказал. Я заметил, что его лицо напряглось, а пальцы сжались в кулаки, но он продолжал молча стоять, смотря на Марию так, как будто видел ее в первые. Я мог только пораженно взирать на все это как, в прочем и все остальные. Мария не унималась. Схватив Иисуса на руку, она потянула его на себя со словами:  
  
«Сынок! Пойдем со мной, пойдем в дом в котором ты вырос! Я так боялась умереть не увидев тебя и вот ты пришел! Мой дорогой…я так скучала по тебе…» – слезы текли по ее щекам, а она улыбалась, словно безумная. Создавалось ощущение, будто он делает все, что-б не слышать ее, а она делает все, что-ю не замечать этого. Тут у одного из братьев кончилось терпение и он воскликнул:  
  
«Как тебе не стыдно! Это же твоя мать! Мы-то тебе никогда не были родными, ведь ты у нас сын Божий!» – «Иуда!» - вскричала Мария. Я вздрогнул услышав свое имя, и лишь мгновение спустя понял, что брата Иисуса звали так же. Это совпадение не было таким уж удивительным, но тем не менее оставило странный осадок в моем сознании. Женщина подалась вперед в беспомощной попытке остановить младшего сына, но он не слушая ее шагнул в сторону Иисуса , судорожно сжимая кулаки.  
  
« Не защищай его, мама! Он даже не удосужился обнять тебя…ему мало того, что он своими богохульными речами навлек позор на всю нашу семью….он теперь прилюдно демонстрирует, что не желает с нами знаться! Что-ж ты молчишь, святой?! Или тебя не трогают страдания родной матери?» Я насторожился. В голосе молодого человека звучали нотки неподдельной ярости. Я чувствовал, что ему не много надо, что-б броситься на иисуса с кулаками. Повисло тягостное молчание, нарушаемое лишь всхлиываниями Марии, и тяжелым дыханием окружающих. Напряжение витало в воздухе, все были подавлены. Иисус поднял взгляд на Иуду, потом перевел его на Марию, затем по чему то посмотрел на меня, мельком, но мое сердце кольнуло, и затем тихо произнес:  
  
«Вот моя семья…вот мои братья….» – Он коротким кивком указал на нас, не отрывая взгляда он смотрящих на него в немом оцепенении родтсвенников. – «Других у меня нет…» Эти слова резанули меня, да и всех остальных. Ропот пробежал по рядам присутствующих. Несчастная женщина с глухим стоном упала на руки сыновей, заботливо поддержавших ее. Губы Иуды побледнели, с шумным всхлипом он бросился на Иисуса, но наткнулся на мой кулак. Я сам не понял, как успел оказаться на пути у разгневанного юноши. Это был порыв, инстинкт защитить Иисуса он любой опасности, даже если умом я и понимал, что Иуда имеет полное моральное право наградить его парой метких ударов. Мне было искренне жаль Марию и ее сыновей. Более того, я не мог ни понять ни оправдать поступка Иисуса, который казался мне не только жестоким, но и бессмысленным. Не смотря на это я не мог позволить Иуде ударить его. Мой удар был не сильным, хоть и пришелся ему в живот. Я вовремя смягчил его. Ведь я всего лишь хотел отрезвить его , слегка остудив его гнев. Я крепко ухватил его за предплечья и взглянул в его глаза,полные обиды и злобы. Некоторое время мы не отрываясь смотрели друг на друга…двое людей разделивших одно имя, но разные, такие разные судьбы…Он был родным братом Иисуса, но ненавидел его….я же был ему чужим, но любил его. Этот обмен взглядами не был поединком – слишком неравны были силы. Молодость и горячность уступили перед опытностью и спокойной уверенностью в себе. Пару раз он дернулся , а потом заметно сник, подчиняясь мне и признавая за собой поражение. Убедившись, что он больше не опасен, я отпустил его.  
  
«Уведите мать…» – сказал я тихо. «Так будет лучше для всех…». Женщина была на грани истерики, а по поведению Иисуса я чувствовал, что ждать от него смены поведения бессмысленно. Бросив на него короткий злой взгляд, мой тезка подхватил мать под локоть и кивнув брату они медленно пошли прочь, минуя ряды расступающихся в ошараненном молчании людей.  
  
Когда они скрылись из виду, оторопь стала уступать место возмущению и гневу. Начавшись с пары возгласов, волна ярости прокатилась по рядам людей которые несколько минут назад чуть ли не с благоговением внимали словам учителя. Нарастающий гул заполнил двор, и оглядыаясь по сторонам я видел лишь колющие взгляды осуждающих глаз, искривленные злобой рты выкрикивающие проклятия и порицания, руки сжатые в кулаки, напряженные пальцы, отчаянной жестикуляцией режущие воздух.  
  
Я кожей ощущал волны агрессии изливающиеся в нашу сторону, и мое чутье подсказывало мне, что люди вскоре могли от гневных слов перейти к более решительным действиям. Уходить надо было быстро и организованно. Я нашел глазами Петра, насторожено оглядывающегося по сторонам. Он ответил на мой предупреждающий взгляд кивком, поняв меня без слов. Так же поступил и Симон. Медленно, почти не переговариваясь ученики собрались вокруг Иисуса, образовав довольно таки плотное кольцо, закрывая его собой, в то время как он продолжал неподвижно стоять.  
  
Я мысленно прикинул, что даже если и найдутся среди разгневанной толпы такие которые решаться исполнить угрозу «Побить камнями Богохульника!», то мы, могли дать им достойный отпор. Нас было одинадцать сильных, здоровых мужчин (Иисуса и Иоанна я в расчет не брал, по тому как на их участие в драке надеяться не приходилось), которые могли отлично постоять за себя и за учителя. Я окинул взглядом остальных. Трепещущие ноздри и рагоряченное лицо выдавали плохо-скрываемое желание Симона проложить себе дорогу к выходу кулаками, но я достаточно выразительно посмотрел на него, что-б дать ему понять, что давать волю рукам нужно будет только в крайнем случае. Тогда, действуя интуитивно, я даже не успел удивиться тому, что все ученики как по команде стали слушаться меня, уступая мне лидерство, чего раньше никогда не было, да и в предь встречалось не часто. Сам не знаю, как мне это удалось.  
  
«Убирайтесь вон!»  
  
«Богоотступник! Прогнал собственную мать!»  
  
«И еще смеет говорить об истинной вере!»  
  
«Да он просто зазнался! Божий сын! Уж и мать ему не ровня!»  
  
«Что-б ноги его больше не было в городе!»  
  
Крики неслись со всех сторон, оглушая и не давая сосредоточиться. Кое-кто уже получил пару тычков от некоторых из учеников за попытку протиснуться сквозь кольцо и ударить Иисуса. Я подал знак Петру , что надо двигаться и громко крикнул в толпу : «Дайте дорогу! Хотите что-б мы ушли, так расступитесь!» – я мог бы до хрипоты кричать, но в такой сутолоке меня не услышали бы. Оставив эту затею, я быстро пробрался в центр живого круга в котором молча стоял Иисус. Его голова была опушена на грудь, волосы длинными светлыми прядями спадали на лицо, почти закрывая его из виду. Плечи поникли.  
  
Я дотронулся до его руки и сказал:  
  
«Пойдем. Нужно уходить.Еще не много и начнется драка!» Он не ответил. Пальцы его руки безвольно упали стоило мне отпустить кисть. Его апатия и полное нежелание понимать, что ситуация не располагала к трагическому раздумью окончательно вевели меня из себя. Тогда я , пожалуй в первый раз, по настоящему на него рассердился. Схватив его за плечи я пару раз хорошенько тряхнул его, вынудив его откинуть голову и посмотреть на меня.  
  
« Если ты еще не понял, то после твоего блестящего выступления, нам тут не рады! Мы конечно можем продолжить в том же духе и устроить тут небольшую свалку, но стоит ли? Не знаю как ты, а я не собираюсь подставлять им ни левой ни правой щеки, и я не ошибусь если скажу, что остальные настроены так же.» - Я сам поразился язвительности своего тона, но она как ни странно привела его в чувство. В глазах, до этого каких-то потухших и неживых, появилась осмысленность.  
  
Он посмотрел на меня, растерянным взглядом испуганного ребенка, который вдруг осознал реальность происходящего. Казалось до этого он просто не видел и не слышал всего того, что происходило вокруг. Я обхватил его рукой за плечи и внушительно подтолкнул по направлению к выходу. Мы медленно но уверенно отправились во своясии. Толпа нехотя расступалась перед нами. Кто то швырнул в Иисуса комком грязи, и попал ему в плечо. Он резко обернулся, ища глазами обидчика, но я успел заметить, что на его лице не было злобы. Просто боль и печаль. 


End file.
